Be My Juliet
by manga.kaat
Summary: I never knew that she would be so different...
1. Chapter one- crush

"Stop sitting around, stupid!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel walks slowly up the stairs, which lead to the stage, and he's caring metal chairs on his back. Veins pop on his forehead, his back is beginning to give up on him.

"Awe, poor Gajeel. Are those chairs too heavy for you?" I mocked him, standing up from my position on the stage floor.

"Shut up and help me already!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" I ran behind him and up the first few stage steps. I picked up some of the chairs and brought them up to the stage.

Gajeel sighed in relief, "Set them over there." He pointed behind the red curtains.

I walked over to the location, when I glanced around the cafeteria. The scenery nearly caused me to drop everything. I swallowed thickly.

A gorgeous blond sat cross legged on a desk. She wore a long sleeve button-down flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, with red converse sneakers that she took off and placed on the floor. The bond's hair laid messy on her shoulders, while Levi played with the rest of her hair behind her. (Levi is the youngest and smallest girl in the grade, however she's the smartest. Gajeel has a crush on her (shh))

Then they began to smile and laugh. She's far away but I can still hear her memorizing laugh.

Suddenly I caught myself staring at her. I can't help it she's so beautiful. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, it feels like butterflies but more.

Without a warning my hands felt empty and a loud bang was herd.

"Hey Flamebrain-" Gajeel froze, "don't tell me. You better not be staring at her." He punched me and picked up a couple of the chairs I dropped. Then he walked a few inches to the crate, to place the chairs inside.

"Hey-what are you talking about?" I asked, curious and confused about his statement. "And who is she?"

"I saw you staring at her." Gajeel snickered.

"So what." I crimsoned a dark shade of red, turning my head around to avoid eye contact.

He smirked, "Haha, so you were!"

"Shut it!" I blushed.

"Whatever, well she's a new student, in tenth grade just like us. Top of her classes and an excellent artist." He paused for a second and took a deep breath, "You know you can't like an actor, you know the rules. Plus she's out of your league."

I do. Rule number two, "Never fall in love with anyone who's not in your group (especially not actors)." It's right after number one, no eating during practice. (:P irony)

(There actually isn't an actual rule book however, we, as a theater society, have come up with rules. There are four sets of groups in this society.

First are the actors, and of course they are the 'superstars'. They think of themselves as the higher ranking ones, who are popular, and rule the school.

Second, there is the stage crew. That's where I come in, I work as a stage assistant, and we are in charge of all the technology, ighting, cameras, etc.

Third comes the artists. Most of them are shy geeks and hipsters, however they always have top-notch grades. They are in charge of all the art work, costumes, makeup, decorations, and all the other pretty things. You'll always catch one in the hallways painting on the walls or anything in that manner.

Fourth are the directors. Directors create the scenarios and scrips of each play. The type of plays we form are thanks to them. Directors are consisted of mainly the seniors and teachers.)

"So what? Are they going to stop my heart from beating this warm sensation?" I asked smirking.

His eyes widened. "Well, you know you're going to regret it. Then I'll say 'I told you so.' I bet she's just like the others."

I bent down and regained my grip on the chairs. I began to carry the chairs to their rack, "Stop slacking around!" I teased him while placing the chairs along each other, totally ignoring his comment.

"Why you-" he began to boil, sticking his arm out as if he intends to hit me.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'll tell Levi you're being mean to me. We don't want that, now do we?" I said while I turned around to walk down the stairs and ignored his tomato face.

I sailed down the stairs about to tell Levi we finished placing the chairs away. However Gajeel was still fixing one chair so I leaned against a wall to wait for him.

When Gajeel finished I just had to take one quick peek at the blond before we leave. Darn, she's just so beautiful.

And her smile…

"Hey Gajeel, you never told me her name." I complained.

He sighed.

'Lucy Heartifilia' I thought in awe.


	2. Chapter two- weird

**Hello everyone, merci for reading! I can't believe there's people actually reading my story. I'm sorry for any mistakes :)**

"Is there a problem, boys?" Erza asked beaming her red eyes at Gray, Gajeel, and me.

We have just exited third period without one fight, until now. I was about to open the door to leave Mrs. Strauss's (my language arts teacher) classroom when Gray came running into class. He slammed opened the door causing me to smash into the wall. Gajeel was behind me, before Gray opened the door, and began to laugh so hard his sides hurt.

That's when the fight started.

"N-no Erza!" we smiled hesitantly and hugged each other as if we loved each other. Then, when she turned around we sent each other glares.

Erza went to Mrs. Strauss to apologize for our actions and asked her a question, which I did not hear. Mrs. Strauss smiled towards her and handed her a paper. At the moment I did not want to ask her what it was about so I looked away.

An idea popped into my head, "Hey Erza, do you know L-Lucy Heartifilia?" My cheeks reddened.

"Yes, why?"

"He has a crush on her…" Gajeel whispered quickly and snickered

My cheeks started to burn, "S-shut up!"

"Ohh, he does?" Gray asked with a smirk painted on his face.

Erza sweat dropped, "I was just asking Mrs. Strauss for the homework so I can give it to her." She smiled.

"R-really? Wait you're friends with her, since when?" I asked with a curious tone.

"See, I told you." Gajeel smirked.

"Hmm, so it finally takes the prettiest girl in school to make him fall." Gray placed his index finger on his chin and thought to himself. "Well she is really kind and smart, she draws all the time." A sudden thought popped into his head, "Wait isn't she an _actor_?" He exclaimed.

Gajeel frowned, "You know the rules."

Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Who cares about the rules, but why does it have to be an actor? Do you think she may be like the others?"

"Shut up! I'm talking to Erza!" I yelled tired of their side conversation completely ignoring Gray's last comment.

"Lucy is sick so she won't come to practice today, she'll be better tomorrow though." Erza smiled weakly.

I frowned thinking about how Lucy may be feeling.

"Tell her to feel better." I said with no second thought.

-at practice-

Music blasts into my ears causing me to plaster a smile on my face.

'Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in'

The radio never disappoints anyone.

I have nothing to do, everyone is helping out with something and I'm here sitting doing nothing. Gajeel and Gray are helping Erza, Levy, and Juvia (Juvia is a shy girl who has a crush on Gray. She is part of stage crew so she gets to be close to Gray) with the set. Lucy is nowhere in sight, since she's sick.

All of a sudden I heard a soft voice singing, "I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me…" Then I noticed it's her.

Lucy.

She smiled at me and sat down thus placing her hand on mine. I reddened at the sudden contact. She soon realized and quickly took her hand away, leaving my hand cold.

She never said a word. Only gave me a smile, stayed till the end of the song, and left. I also never said anything.

That's when I thought: she's so weird.

**Merci for reading! Leave a review on what to fix or just a cute note about nalu **


	3. Chapter three- no regrets

**Bonsoir! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been studying and I was busy with a lot of events since the past couple days. I finally managed to find time to write this, it's kind of late though. Anyway, if you read this I just want to say thank you and I hope you're having an amazing day! :)**

Three weeks till opening night.

And yet there's still so much to do in so little time.

For the past two hours I've been helping the arts with Erza, Levi, Gajeel, Gray, Cana (Cana is in eleventh grade. She is a jock so she always carries a water bottle), and Juvia. We started to build a tower/balcony.

This year's play is Romeo and Juliet so there are many props which are sort of difficult to assemble.

Gray, Gajeel, and I helped with building, while Erza, Cana, and Juiva helped paint it. When we started Levi helped with the painting however now she left to talk with someone.

To my surprise I don't see her anywhere.

"Hey, go get that plank." Gajeel commanded while he pointed at a large plank laying on a lunch table far from the stage.

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going alone right?"

"Sure you're not." He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby, just go get it. Now go, go fetch it."

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled with an embarrassed face.

In the distance laughter could be recognized. I turned around and spotted a blond giggling with Levi. My face reddened even more.

Gajeel smirked and yelled loudly so everyone could hear, "Go fetch!"

Twenty minutes later.

"Stupid Gajeel…" I grumbled under my breath. "Taking about me like that. Whatever."

After Gajeel said what he said I went to get the plank. Well at least I wish I did that, instead I went outside. Now I'm sitting by a tree.

It's not that I'm making a big deal of this, but to be honest I don't know what got into me. Usually we'd do that all the time and brush it off like nothing happen. I didn't get offended, it's just that…hmm.

I don't know, I guess I'm hungry.

That's it.

I'm hungry.

Nothing else could cause this.

"You're such a baby." Gray broke my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just hungry." He sat down beside me.

"_I'm just hungry, _you always make excuses." He sighed, "You're an idiot."

"Whatever."

_He's right._

"You're lying to yourself."

_He's right._

"You're getting soft." He laughed. "You were always soft."

_Psh, yeah right._

"You like someone, and I know who."

_Okay._

"You make things so obvious, you know." He paused, "Why can't you fall for someone who's normal?"

"What?" I asked confused.

He sighed, "She's an actor. Duh that makes her-"

"That doesn't mean she's stupid or selfish. It makes her different and that's good. She's not like the others."

"Come on, you're going to regret it-"

Everything clicked. "You're just jealous!" I jumped out of my position. "Everyone keeps telling me not to fall for her or stay away from her. All of that was to keep me away from her because everyone else likes her!"

Gray stayed silent, he was speechless.

"Well I'm not letting that get to my head!" I stomped away.

'_I have no idea what I just did, but I don't regret it.'_

**Hallo, so I have no idea what I just wrote. This is bad I know. I'm sorry. I'm only thirteen, I don't know love so I'm winging it. Please give me tips on how to improve this romance story. So yeah, at least I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter four-pain

_Slam!_ I shut my locker without even thinking.

After what happen a couple days ago I've become more outgoing. I don't exactly know _why_, however it has gone in my favor. I guess I become like this to not think about what happen.

The main reason I was upset was probably because of Lucy. At the moment I thought she was laughing at me, but now I don't really care. I bet it was hilarious, I mean I'm laughing now so it must have been.

I turned around from my locker and started to walk down the hall, when all of a sudden someone slammed into me. We both hit the floor in a matter of seconds. I almost smashed my head on the floor but I stopped myself.

Right when I caught myself I head a loud smack against the lockers. I turned my head to see a blonde girl rubbing her head. Blood was dripping from underneath her hand right onto her thigh and her right arm was bruised badly.

I quickly stood up as fast as I could to help her. When I brought her to her feet I saw her face.

It was Lucy.

She stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm bringing you to the nurse!" I exclaimed softly.

Lucy smiled, "N-No I'm fine!" she tried to escape my grip however I tightened it.

I didn't say anything, I just pulled her to the nurse's office. When we arrived I made her sit down and I quickly looked for bandages.

I was blushing the whole time.


	5. Chapter five-ginger hair

**Bonjour! I'm sorry for the last chapter, I know it was bad. I will do my best to make these next chapters interesting! Also I'm sorry if it takes a while. Since school is over everything got really weird also vacation has started. Plus I'm not good at writing, so please excuse my bad story. Though I hope one of you like my story :) **

_I was blushing the whole time._

I can't help it. I can't stop blushing, I bet my face is as red as tomato. I hope Lucy doesn't notice.

Lucy's sitting on a bed in the nurse's office and I'm looking for bandages.

"Are you alright?" I ask while I take out a roll of bandages from a cabinet by the sink.

She smiles and looks up at me like nothing happened to her, except you can see the pain in her eyes. "I'm fine," she answers simply.

I sit next to her and hold up her bangs to bandage her forehead. Blood's still dripping down from the cut, but it is not as bad as before. A couple drops of blood drip down her cheek, so I wipe it off with my thumb.

Lucy blushes.

For a couple minutes we sit here just staring at each other. I don't know how, but it's happening. It's like I'm in heaven. Her eyes sparkle with happiness and all the pain has disappeared.

But then… The door opens. I look back to see a ginger-haired boy standing in the door way. His facial expression is dull and his arm is bleeding.

He doesn't say a word. He just stands there and looks at us, specifically _Lucy. _He smiles at Lucy.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks Lucy. He sits on the other side of her without even looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean who knew Levi could hit so hard!" Lucy laughed.

Hmm even when she's hurt badly she can still laugh. Lucy is really strong.

"Uh, hehe…yeah. Next time let's not make fun of Levi and Gajeel." The boy rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a bunch of people came pooling in. I caught a glimpse of some people I know. Levi, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Cana.

"Lucy!" they all yell and gather around her. Then pushing me to the ground with a loud 'thump', which no one heard.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Levi cries and jump up to hug Lucy. Lucy tensed, but soon relaxed and hugged her back.

Gajeel just stood next to Levi and Cana by the bed and blushed. Cana elbowed him in the hip and he coughed, "…I'm sorry too…" he mumbled while rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact. Just when he looked away he spotted me on the floor and his frown turned into a smirk.

'Ugh, what's he going to do?' I started to panic, but in a calm matter.

"So, uh, Lucy. You have a boyfriend?" Gajeel asked then looked at me.

Lucy stared at him in surprise then her eyes shifted to Levi, who also wore a smirk. Lucy started to blush to the point she looked like a tomato.

All of a sudden the ginger haired boy came up from behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"L-Loke!" Lucy reddened.

His signature smirk returns on his face.

'And me?

Ha, it's just me and the floor.'


End file.
